


machine gun noises

by kuro49



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, spoilers for season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere, there is a myth about black stars in the sky told in tattoos against the skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	machine gun noises

**Author's Note:**

> For Ka because these are her True Love Detectives :)

i.

There is the stink of sharpie marker and a drag of black against the notebook he carries against his heart. You don’t look over his shoulder but you see his eyes trailing over the curve of her spine, his hand following in the dip of her waist, and the dig of her knees in the dirt like the heel of his palm against the page.

All he sees is something like a puzzle, or so you assume. But you’ve been told he gets the job done, so you figured that that’s better than anything else they’ve shoved at you before. You circle the lone tree, he makes another black on white sketch, and there might be something poetic if it isn’t so fucking morbid.

He sees it first, in that way you learn that he does.

And then you see it next.

It twists something ugly and dark inside of you to see Dora Kelly Lange, you later learn, on her knees (praying, he tells you) with a lattice made of twigs, held by twine, swaying in the wind.

 

ii.

When they hand him off to you, you thought something like stoic, standoffish, not a man that doesn’t look capable of holding himself in a fight.

Not a man that talks up a storm from your passenger seat.

And it takes everything in your power, and then some, not to just shove him out the window of your moving vehicle.

 

iii.

There are many names for the same damn thing.

But that comes later.

Right now, what you have on your hands is a spaghetti monster and a partner who doesn’t know any better than not to knock on the door of your house piss drunk.

 

iv.

Somewhere, there is a myth about black stars in the sky told in tattoos against the skin.

Out there, there are men who don’t hurt women.

Here, well, here, you would know.

(You look into a mirror and you see many things, many you aren’t brave enough to put a name to, and if you had known what the King in Yellow really stood for? Well, you aren’t so far off.)

 

Here, well, here, there are men who’d rather hurt children.

 

v.

There is one where he tells you about Iron Crusaders and you tell him _no_.

You don’t let him take a leave of absence, and you don’t solve the case.

But you do back him into the wall of his sparsely furnished house, and he’s not as much of a lightweight as he seems when he pushes you back into that lawn chair (a hand on your belt and the other dragging that zipper down. Your eyes don’t widen because you know how this goes but you still hiss something that might’ve been his name when he wraps a hand that is all heat around the base of your cock and drags up.)

That’s where you’re wrong though because that, after that, he gets you to say _yes_.

 

vi.

There are machine gun noises through the trees, snapped branches and a man’s brain outside of his head. And that is your doing, _that_ he doesn’t need to remind you.

 

vii.

You see a line made into skin and he connects the dots. You see a black bird taking flight, and he sees, in that way he does, the reaper coming from a mile away. _You’re violent, and brutal, and an old, old man_ , he tells you one day, long after the case is wrapped and the two of you are made heroes of this town twice over.

Rust tells you, one day, when you finally bother to listen.

You believe him, if only because he’s been right before.

You believe him, in that way you do.

Here you are, with his head on your lap, his blood on your hands and the darkness closing in on a circle around the two of you until you can’t see the rise of his chest. You can’t, so you reach out with your other hand to make sure.

You put a hand to his heart and wonder whether you’ve found Carcosa after all.

(And if Rust still has the strength to talk, well, he’d say _no shit, Marty_.)

 

viii.

There is one where you look into Rust’s mirror and finally see what he’s been telling you from your passenger seat. The one where you never take up Beth’s offer to bed, and she doesn’t send you grainy pictures of herself to your phone.

This is not that one.

(This is the one where you’re holding him up by the waist and dragging him off of the hospital grounds because he asks.)

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
